The present invention relates to the field of apparatus, or devices, for the care, or maintenance, of hair, particularly hair on the head, or fur.
The invention concerns particularly a device for dealing with parasites, such as lice and nits, which become lodged in the hair. The eradication of other parasites which become lodged in hair, including human hair and the fur of animals, is also possible with a device according to the present invention.
It is already known in the prior art to provide delousing apparatus of the type represented by electric combs or brushes which function with the aid of electrical discharges. Such apparatus does not permit, however, the destruction of nits fixed on the hairs. In effect, nits are surrounded by an isolating envelope through which an electric current can not pass. Such apparatus thus presents a major shortcoming in that it is necessary to use the delousing apparatus for the treatment of hair during at least one reproduction cycle of the lice, which is around one month, in order to be effective.
There also exist delousing apparatus which act by projecting steam or hot air in proximity to the roots of the hair. The shortcoming of such apparatus resides in the fact that the projecting force, or power, and the temperatures employed are insufficient to be effective.